Entering the Crime Scene
by cheeses
Summary: When Maura Isles, a budding reporter breaks into a crime scene, she gives Detective Jane Rizzoli more than she bargained for. Light M nothing to heavy


It was late.

Jane Rizzoli didn't need the dark Boston skyline to tell her that, her body was aching from the torment of chasing down perps and her eyes kept retreating from the road to the blink of a tail light or the red glare of passing traffic.

Jane knew she needed her bed, she needed her quilt, she needed Jo Friday next to her and the curtains drawn, everything to wish her a good nights sleep.

Yet, the woman found herself crammed in her Subaru with Barry Frost.

"I ate there last...Wednesday? Thursday?" he jutted it finger from the passenger seat to prod at the window at the apparent restaurant.

Jane rubbed her eyes and yawned, not bothering to cover it.

_How can somebody be his God damn chatty at midnight._

With her gun clipped into her belt, along with her phone, cuffs and badge, Jane considered just letting him do all the work. She could shed the belt and curl up on the back seat.

What a world that would be.

Turning off the highway with the click of the indicator, she drove down a street, lined with faulty street lamps and crappy cars.

"Ah" Frost spotted the flash of blue and red lights in the distance. "Park up here, we'll walk down"

"Really? Frost, I'm like a zombie, you expect me to walk to the crime scene when I can just pull up?"

"It'll do you good"

"Thank you Dr Phil"

"Pull over" Frost snapped and Jane revved the engine to say she was driving to the crime scene.  
"Pull over"

"No"

"Pull over"

"Jesus! Fine!" Jane slammed on her breaks in the middle of the street and the car lurched forward, then stopped. She pulled out the keys and threw them into Frost's lap.

"Happy?" Jane unclipped her seat belt and opened the door, the night air was crisp on her skin.

"Are you?"

"Just frikin' dandy" Jane slammed the door and wafted her hands above her head, then walked towards the scene, Frost jingled her keys around his finger.

Pulling on the blue shoe covers and gloves with the rustle of plastic. Lent on a nearby fence to slip her boot covers on, Jane caught the eye of a reporter.

Jane had lost her balance seconds earlier, earning her some attention, probably a few smirks but nothing to make her truly irritated to the point of blowing their brains out.

Stood by the tape, a note pad in hand, batting her eyes lashes, the reporter stared at Jane.

Jane rolled her jaw.

Was she lost on the way to Vouge? Clad in skin tight black jeans and a floaty white blouse, on her feet black heels, she stood out like a sore thumb. All of her clothes cost more than the rent on Jane's apartment no doubt.

Frost whistled to Jane.

The Detective tore her eyes away and followed her partner.

Jane and Frost ducked under the tape and advanced the the house.

"Who the hell came here? The Hulk?" Jane was referring to the smashed in front door. Chunks of wood and glass lay on the concrete porch. The wind whipped at their clothes and Jane pulled her blazer closer to her body.

The red and blue lights cast shadows across the house, Korsak stepped out and gave them a brief wave.

"Rizzoli, Frost" he greeted, his hands and feet also covered. "You gotta see this"

"Is it bad?" Jane yawned again, her stomach lurched with anticipation of a beaten body.

"It's amazing" Korsak glanced back into the house but winced. "In a creepy way"

Jane and Frost followed him into the abode.

Upon taking one look inside, Frost was out of there. Blood covered the walls, like paint it dripped down and pooled.  
"What the hell?" Jane peered around, every wall was coated in congealed blood. "You think they ran out of paint?"

Korsak chuckled and caught the disproving glance of two C.S.I's.

"The body is empty, no blood inside what so ever" Korsak had a horrified smile on his features.

"You mean, nothing?"

"Nope, I mean I've only heard that from the M.E"

"So the body would be like a raisin?"

"Nah" Korsak guided her upstairs, using a UV light to spot any more blood they descended.

"Holy crap" Jane gasped, her face illuminated by the glow of the light, alas she was more distracted with the perfect hand prints of blood lining the wall and bare foot prints.

"All of this blood is the victims?"

"There isn't any other bodies" Krosak and Jane were soon stood at the top of the stairs, peering down.  
"This blood has been washed away though" Jane knew they only needed UV light when blood was no longer present to normal light or the naked eye.

"They didn't get the job done, they musta bailed when they heard us"

"I guess" Jane spoke when Korsak was headed back down to the living room where the body resided.

"I'm gonna look up here" Jane jerked her thumb backwards. Korsak nodded and was soon trying to shut of the UV lamp.

Jane flicked on the landing light and walked to the end room.

Pushing the door open, Jane peered around a tiny, bare room.

Nothing to indicate anyone was living in it.

Jane flicked on her torch and shone it around the room, she knew using it when the mains electricity was on was pointless, alas, she used it.

Jane's foot landed on a floorboard, it creaked and sent the Detective lurching back. Her gun was soon pointed at the sound, her heart hammering.

_It's a floorboard, a damn floorboard. God damn it Rizzoli. _

Recovering, Jane glanced around the room. It was too empty even if someone was living in the house.

Jane was soon back in a state of panic when footsteps sounded behind her.

Jane span around, gun primed and her torch shone in the intruders face.

The reporter from outside was now stood at the foot of the door, shielding her eyes and trying to peer past the beam.

"What the hell?!" Jane lowered the light and her gun. "How did you get in here?!"

"The window" she admitted easily.

Jane was dumbfounded with the woman's audacity.

"You need to leave now or I'm arresting you for obstructing a crime scene"

"I just want to look" the woman pouted and gestured around them. "This scene is so fascinating, this case of exsanguination it notable"

Jane furrowed her brow.

"Yeah, so is your presence" she motioned up and down at the reporter. "Seriously shoo" Jane looked over her.

"I'm not some animal you can dismiss"

"Close enough, you're a reporter"  
"I just want to get your opinion on what has happened here"

"The Victim bled out, probably from a drug or something"  
"So you're assuming it was a drug"  
"It's a theory"

"It's a guess"  
"Who the hell are you?" Jane snapped.

"Maura Isles" the honey blond smiled at Jane. The Detective pinched the bridge of her nose.

"_Okay_, Maura, you have to leave"

"Not until I get your opinion"

"So you can challenge it, no"

"Please?"

"My opinion, will you leave if I give it?"

"Yes"

Jane looked around them, her eyes narrowed in mock thought.

"It's a murder that's my opinion"  
"Actually that's a statement"

"Okay, you know what, I'm arresting you" Jane pulled her cuffs from her belt when the sound of hissing broke through their argument. Jane turned around to spot a snake curled in the corner of the room.  
"Snake" her voice rose an octave, Jane shone her torch on it and shuddered. She hated snakes.

Maura was all ready backing from her room.

"Hey, where the hell are you going?!"

"Detective, that's a viper"  
"It's tiny"

"I suggest we leave right now, I can't tell from this light, but if the size is anything to judge it, it's highly lethal"

"Holy crap" Jane bolted from the room, followed by Maura.

Maura pulled the door shut and the pair stood shaken.

"Are you going to arrest me now?"

"I have bigger things to deal with Miss Isles" Jane stood straight and clipped her torch back into her belt.

"I have to go and get my partner as for you, leave and if I see you again, I _will_ arrest you" Jane pointed at the reporter and make a brisk escape downstairs, only peering back to assure herself Maura was leaving.

She was and that was good enough.

* * *

Jane Rizzoli, the name was scribbled on the inside of her note book.

Huddled over it the next morning, coffee on her desk, her mind kept travelling back to the reporter.

Every note she made was soon followed by a thought to Maura Isles.

_Who the hell was she reporting for? How the hell had she got past the officer._

Jane tapped her pen on the paper.

Thud, thud,thud,thud.

She wrote more, then continued to tap her pen.

"Rizzoli!" Frost called from the doorway, Jane peered up. "We got a tag along for this case"

"What? Why?"

"Medical research or something, they are waiting down in the café for you"

"Why me?"

"I'm not showing them around"

"Get Korsak to do it!"

"He was supposed to, then told me, so I'm telling you"

Jane glanced down at her notes, she wasn't getting far with out the lab reports, she had to kill time.

"You owe me" Jane grabbed her coffee and strode from the bullpen to the elevators.

Frost shrugged and walked over to his desk, a phone rang in the background and Jane was soon crammed into a elevator with two other uniformed officers, both talking loudly.

Jane peered at both of them.

What was it about the new guys looking younger and younger each year?

Jane sneered to herself and sipped at her coffee.

She was just getting older.

Walking from the elevator and into the café, Jane was soon preoccupied to see Maura Isles sat at one of the tables, her eyes trained on a menu and her right hand drawing circles into the paper.

"_Really_?" Jane groaned to herself and proceeded to stand by her table. "What did I tell you?" she growled and tried not to squeeze the lid from her coffee cup.

Maura glanced up and set down the menu, she challenged Jane's warning glare with a calm smile.

"I'm here to report"

"And I'm here to tell you to leave" Jane hissed.

"I'm actually scheduled to be here you know"

"Wait, you're the 'medical researcher'" Jane winced.

"Yes, this case is a large interest to the Herpetology and the Medical community, I am here on their behalf"

"I don't care if interests Mother frikin' Theresa, I'm so close to arresting your ass"

"I hardly think you would"

"Oh I would" Jane's hands lingered over the cuffs on her belt.

"Rizzoli!" Cavanaugh peered around the doorway.

"Yeah?" Jane spat angrily then tried to recover once she noticed it was him. "Sir?"

"Take Miss Isles around, show her the case"

"Sir what about the case being confidential?"

"Not when I've got the sate up my ass about this case and the mayor sending one of his reporters, I'm not getting slammed for this, so show her around Rizzoli, oh and be nice" Cavanaugh was swift to leave.

"I'm always nice"  
Jane span around when she heard Maura scoff.

"Are you just gonna sit there or are you gonna write stuff down"

"Only when I get to see you do your job"

"Right now you _are _my job, come on"

* * *

Jane walked into the bullpen ahead of Maura, who was happily lagging taking notes. Frost nudged Korsak and the pair ogled at the reporter. Her blouse, pencil skirt and heels had them drooling.

Her blouse dipped at the chest, through the pleats upon the front, cleavage could be spotted.

"Maura this is my team" Jane woodenly announced walking over, waiting for Maura to catch up once she realised she was taking her damn sweet time.

"If I knew she was this hot I'd be showing her around somewhere closer to home" Frost wiggled his eyebrows and Korsak rolled his eyes.

"You gotta have _some_ respect Frost"

"Like you can talk, your divorce records beg to differ"

"Guys, this is Maura Isles, Maura, this is Frost and Korsak" Jane and Maura stood at the foot of their joining desks.

"Hey, nice to meet you" Frost was the first to stand up and shake her hand. "I can take you around if Jane's being an ass"

Jane scoffed.

"I can handle a little tour" Jane snapped.

Korsak chuckled at Frost's attempt.

Maura was busy making notes again to really notice what their behaviour conveyed.

"I'll take you to the interrogation unit"

"Yeah, I'm sure Jane would _love_ to give you a stern talking to" Frost smirked and Jane shot daggers at him. Korsak didn't help with a tiny wolf whistle.

"I'm leaving" Jane growled and dragged Maura by her elbow from the room.

"How long do you think it'll be before Jane caves" Frost pondered.

"Tomorrow"

"I'm thinking the end of the day" Frost muttered, his eyes attracted to Maura's swaying hips.

"Your on" Korsak also craned his neck to peer at the reporter. "Five dollars"

"Ten"

* * *

Jane opened the door to a free interrogation room and let Maura step in first. The smell of newly fitted carpet was washed out when the door closed.

"How would you interrogate someone then?" Maura perched on the table and glanced at herself in the viewing glass.

"You scare the crap out of them" Jane stood in the corner, to survey Maura.

The room was colder then the rest of the building, was it meant to be? Jane often pondered on it.

"Humour me" Maura was fast to slip into a chair and stare contently at Jane, her note pad sat in front of her and her arms folded on the table.

"What?" her eyes widened.

"Interrogate me"

"No"

"Please? I've never been interrogated before and I think I would be an enlightening in sight into the..."

"Okay, okay" Jane rubbed her eyes and muttered. "I can't believe I'm doing this"

Jane slid into the opposite chair and quickly thought of one thing Maura had done, it was an easy task.

"Why were you at the crime scene last night?" Jane asked bluntly, her hands were bunched together.

"Reporting" Maura stated, knowing she'd have to rile the Detective to see her true colours.

"Care to be more specific?"

"Reporting and investigating the exsanguination of the yet to be identified victim"

"Why did you feel the need to break into the crime scene?"

"I like to get what I want, I like to the job properly" Maura's words washed over Jane like a sin, Jane's skin flushed. Maura's eyes had darkened considerably, the hazel had become almost brown.

"Even if it means breaking the law? I could easily arrest you" Jane shook her head and Maura chuckled lowly. The sound made the pit of Jane's stomach squirm.

"You can't. I'm off limits"

"And you think I won't try?"

"Oh, you'll try, you just won't succeed"

Maura knew she'd hit a nerve when Jane rose to her feet and peered at her. The chair legs scraped back and Maura sat unmoved by Jane's building irritation.

"You don't know me at all Miss Isles, I can get what I want too"

"Why aren't you getting it then? Are you scared?" Maura challenged with a coy grin.

Jane knew this was no longer a game, it was no longer a simple insight into policing, it was something born from chemical attraction, hormones and the aspect of two competitive minds.

"Scared?" Jane huffed, a sneer invaded her lips. Maura rose from her seat and held out her hands, she exposed her wrists.

"Arrest me, go on"

Jane walked around the desk and squared up to the reporter.

"You've go so much against me, yet know so little" Maura purred, her voice slipped through her lips like honey. "Why would you arrest me? You follow the rules, you don't know how to bend them"

Maura gasped as Jane hooked the cuffs around her wrists and with a click, Maura teasing was hindered.

"I'm nobody's bitch" Jane growled and Maura bit down on her bottom lip. She worried the sky and didn't stray away from looking to Jane's eyes.

"Neither am I" Maura hooked her right ankle around the back of Jane's leg and swiped. Jane fell back onto the table, panting and propped up by her elbows. The sound shuddered through the icy air that was increasing in temperature rapidly. Jane felt a heat pool between her legs.

Maura pushed her left leg in between Jane's and lent in. Maura's thigh pressed against Jane's crotch. A wanton moan of frustration left the Detective. A cherry coloured blush rose upon her cheeks.

Maura's lips were soon upon Jane's ear.

"Care to take these off _Detective_?" Maura purred the last word, like liquid it soaked into Jane's skin. Jane squoze the middle of the plastic bar hard and they sprung from Maura's wrists to clatter on the concrete floor. Maura pulled away and swiftly collecting her note book, she was at the door, her hand steady on the handle, behind her Jane was left stunned, panting and riled.

Maura smirked.

"I'm going to go to the lab" Maura pulled open the door and the breeze created was harsh on Jane's skin. Maura was soon gone.

"Shit" Jane recovered from her slouch and shakily followed the reporter, all the while her mind ventured off to what could have happened if Jane had just grown a pair.

Jane mentally slapped herself.

She'd show _Maura _what a Rizzoli interrogation was, the reporter would be praying by the time they were through.

* * *

Frost spotted Maura walking to the elevators and made a swift exit from his desk to speak to her, his own game plan for his and Korsak's bet.

"Hey!" Frost skidded to stand by her, not a smooth entrance but an entrance all same. "So Maura, we're having an office party tonight" just as he was explaining it, Jane and Korsak strode past, papers and a box in hand.

"Isn't that right Korsak!" Frost shouted a little too loudly, earning the attention of a few other officers.

"Huh?" Korsak glanced down at the box first, then Maura, then Frost.

"The party, tonight, in the bullpen"

The other officers passing, didn't question it, but had the intent to spread it.

Korsak twigged on.

"Ah, oh, yeah! The party, hey Maura you should come, probably get some more on the case"

Maura looked between the two men and then at Jane, who's grip on the papers had tightened sufficiently.

"Oh, I'd love to, thank you" Maura nodded at them. Jane gritted her teeth and swiftly made her way into the bullpen to dump the files.

"It's at eight, be there" Frost clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and shot a smug grin at Korsak. Once Maura was in the elevator, Korsak hissed at him.

"What the hell Frost?"

"I'm winning this bet, you gotta do one better old man"

"Oh, I will new guy" Korsak huddled the box to his chest and walked to Jane. Frost chuckled to himself and made short work of taking the next elevator down to the morgue.

Jane peered up from typing to meet Korsak's stare.

"What?" she looked at herself just in case she'd split coffee down her shirt or had a button missing, petty fears of public embarrassment.

"Arn't you supposed to be taking Maura Isles around?"

"I'm done"

"What already? It's been three hours"

"I coulda done it in ten minuets but she insisted on seeing it all in _detail_" Jane found it easier to mock Maura than get flushed over the incident in the interrogation unit.

"Where did you take her?"

"Why do you want to know?" Jane probed, Korsak looked away. "Korsak? What's this about?"

The man scratched at his beard.  
"Korsak" Jane pressed and shoved the keyboard away.

"You just seem to be, infatuated with Maura Isles, that's all"

"Infatuated?!" Jane hissed.

"I'm just sayin'"

"I'm not! I'm just pissed that I have to give up half of my time to show her around"

"What happened Jane?" Korsak shot her a knowing look.

"Nothing, she just asked me to interrogate her"

"What?!" Korsak stifled a laugh. "Use the handcuffs" he wiggled his eyebrows and Jane flushed.

"Drop it, it wasn't like that" Jane ran a hand through her hair and narrowed her eyes at Korsak.

"Fine, I get it" Korsak walked away. He tried to see how he could convince Jane to come to the party. Jane wasn't a push over and didn't like parties at the best of times, work parties anyway.

The man sat at his desk and rolled his tongue around his mouth in thought.

He had five or so hours to come up with something, while finishing a case.

* * *

Korsak nudged Frost, both of their sights landed on Jane sipping at her beer, peering over at Maura.

Korsak had managed to get her to come to the party easily, when the convoy of off duty officers floated in with beer, surprising Jane who had subjected herself to a nights case work. Jane was simply caught up in it and handed a beer before she could object.

"You thinking what I'm thinkin'?" Frost muttered.

"If it's that Jane's had ants in her pants about this woman, then yes" Korsak set down his beer and the two men nodded at each other with a mutual understanding.

Frost slid next to Jane, one foot was placed then the other dragged sidewards until both feet rested side by side.

His beer still clasped in his hand.

"Enjoying it?" his question was muffled by his choice to speak into his bottle.

"Is it that apparent?" Jane stared ahead.

"Oh I dunno, you're stood brooding, I'm surprised your not up on the tables yet"

Jane snorted with a laugh and grumbled to herself, then jutted her hand out frustrated with Maura's presence.

"Why is _she_ here? I mean, it's a party, who, who's gonna bother reading about _this_?!"

"People who like parties?"  
"Well done smart ass" Jane rolled her eyes and swigged her beer with ease.

"Look at her with her note pad and,urgh,I mean seriously why is she here?"

"She's a reporter"

"Okay, next time I want Captain _obvious_ as my partner, I'll call you"

"I'm flattered"

"Yeah, well" Jane peered over her bottle to glare at Maura.

Across the room, Korsak was on his own mission.

Korsak nudged his way past a few officers to get to Maura, he caused a few beers to be tipped and curses to fly, but nothing overly dramatic.

"Maura!" Korsak straightened his jacket and grinned at her.

"Detective Korsak" Maura peered up from her notes and flashed him a brilliant smile back.

"Hey, so I was wondering... what do you normally write about?" Korsak glanced over his shoulder and craned his neck to nod at Frost. It was an over exaggerated gesture that left Maura wondering if the man had Tourettes.

Frost soon got the message, even though he was surely convinced Korsak had put his neck out with the way his face had contorted with a following wink.

"Come on" Frost nudged Jane closer to Maura and Korsak. Frost prodded Jane over, his fingers jabbed into the nape of her back.

"Frost, what are you-umph" pushing through the crowds, they stood inches away.

"Ah, so much better" Frost pretended to yawn and with a rough jerk of his right hand shoved Jane, with her beer in hand, straight into Maura. Her body hit Maura's with the grace of an industrial bulldozer. The beer tipped onto Maura's blouse and the pair stood shocked. Jane glanced down at her now empty beer bottle and stiffly discarded it into a nearby potted plant.

Frost and Korsak made short work of muffling laughter.

Jane's eyes were wide and by Maura's impression of a lobster, nothing was going to cover up the see through cotton of the blouse. Maura's white lacy bra was visible.

Maura was distraught with her soaked cleavage.

"Jane!" Frost bit on his knuckle at first then struggled to pace his words without laughing.

"Why don't you take Maura to the bathroom?"

"Yeah, it's only polite" Korsak rocked back on a near by chair.

Jane glared at the pair and back at Maura. Other men had started to notice and Maura flushed with a ever reddening blush, soon she would look like a radish.

A hysterical radish, Jane shoved the image from her head and tried not to fix her gaze upon Maura's blouse.

"The bathrooms are this way" Jane muttered through gritted teeth and thrust her blazer at Maura so the reporter could cover herself.

* * *

Opening the bathroom, the two women slunk inside. The door clattered shut.

The tile walls and floor made their footsteps echo.

Jane fumbled with paper towels and thrust them at Maura, not taking one look at the blond during the flurry.

_Don't stare, don't even look._

Jane turned back, almost panting to find Maura hadn't caught any of the paper towels and they were discarded on the floor. Instead, the honey blond peered at her, clutching Jane's blazer in one hand and other other was twisting the top button of her blouse.

"I wish you'd stop thinking about me as some traitor from the media"

Jane tired to pull her head out of the gutter with the way Maura was twisting and circling the button, it provoked her. Puzzled if it was purposeful or not, Jane knew it was bringing a certain degree of yearning.

"Let me guess, think about you as a woman?"

Jane nearly laughed at herself, she had no problem with think about Maura as a woman. Breasts, killer legs and lips so lethal they had their own seat next to the devil.

No problem at viewing Maura as a woman. At. All.

Maura quirked an eyebrow.

"If you want to you can" Maura walked slowly to Jane, one foot in front of the other. Jane's eyes were planted on that swirling finger.

"I like it when I was your perp" Maura walked her fingers up Jane's front. The blazer was soon dropped to the floor.

Jane felt her knees go weak, no, she was going to show her, she wasn't letting her have her way.

Jane grabbed Maura's wrists and in a fluid movement pinned both of her arms around her back and gracefully let Maura's front rest on the wall next to the hand drier.

"Then I'll treat you like one" Jane growled, knowing if she lowered her voice should would have Maura in the palm of her hand.

Jane brushed Maura's hair away from the back of her neck and kissed a trail from her hair line to her collar.

Maura was panting, her breath rough and tiny moans escaped her as Jane's hand slunk around to Maura's abdomen then slid down to slip her fingers past the waist band of her skirt. Jane didn't go any further.

Maura pressed her forehead to the cold tile in a relief from the intense pressure that was building below.

"I'm not going to beg _Rizzoli_"Maura panted.

"Not yet" Jane husked and clipped the handcuffs around Maura's wrists for the second time that day.

"Come on" Jane guided her into a cubical and slammed the door shut then swiftly locked it. Aptly she's chosen the disabled toilets to carry out the deed of undressing the reporter, more space to make Maura hers.

Maura had her back to the plastic wall, Jane looked her up and down. Maura was dishevelled, her blouse still soaked and her skirt had ridden up.

Jane leant in and kissed Maura.

Their lips connected, Maura's thoughts were possessed with the feeling of Jane's tongue coaxing hers to meet.

Jane's had roamed to explore Maura's pert breasts through the soaked material of her blouse.

Maura moaned into the kiss and struggled against the cuffs, she needed to touch Jane back, she needed to.

Maura knew as Jane's tongue brushed against hers, her panties were ruined.

"Jane!" Maura broke away and glared at her.

"Having a problem Maura?" Jane licked her lip and chuckled.

"You will be if you don't take these off right now" Maura's irritated burst was cut short by the bathroom door swinging open.

Jane shook her head with a mean grin and in silence, began to unbutton the front of Maura's blouse.

Maura writhed and screwed her eyes shut as Jane planted butterfly kisses all the way down to the waist band of her pencil skirt.

Maura bit down on her lip, she was sure as her skirt was tugged down her thighs, her teeth had broken the skin of her lip.

Jane traced two fingers up the inside of Maura's thighs, when Maura tried to close them, Jane shook her head and parted them roughly.

Maura lolled her head back and through blurry vision fixed her gaze upon the ceiling.

Jane hooked her thumbs around Maura's panties and pulled them down.

The reporter whimpered and sent a silent prayer to a God she didn't believe in. As the cold air met with her soaked sex, Jane breathed against it and peered at up her.

With dark eyes, Jane took in Maura's beauty. This angelic woman was in the palm of her hand, Jane could either caress her or crush her, like a bug.

Fallen from her pedestal, Maura was now on her knees, Jane was happily between them.

Jane kissed Maura's sex and wrapped her hands around the blonds hips, she held Maura still.

Maura strained her wrists against the cuffs.

"Shhh" Jane whispered and with a fluid lick of her tongue, Maura's eyes slammed shut. Jane felt her own sex drip and ache, but she would have to wait, with the way Maura was mewling, Jane knew the best was yet to come. Literally.

* * *

**A month later.**

Maura peered up from her notes and gave Jane a coy smile.

"Detective Rizzoli, I know what killed Sarah Jones"

"I'm all ears" Jane glanced over her shoulder as Frost and Korsak left the morgue. They had been as surprised when Maura Isles had taken up the post of M.E. Jane had already guessed she'd be coming back, from the way Maura had insisted on buying Jane drinks every weekend, the Detective fathomed the honey blond wanted to be more than a fuck in a cubical.

"Haematoxic venom. It affects the blood by using up the clotting factors so it no longer coagulates leading to extensive blood loss into the tissues, so she did bleed out, a viper was most likely the cause"

"She was known to keep snakes and her neighbour works in a zoo"  
"Yes, a Carpet Viper most likely, from the bite wound on her ankle and the size of a Carpet Viper's fangs, this type of snake killed her"

"Who am I gonna arrest? I don't think I wanna take my chance cuffing the snake" Jane crossed her arms and Maura set down her notes. "I can still arrest you, you know for breaking into a crime scene" Jane smirked.

"I think Korsak and Frost set us up at that party"  
Jane did a double take.

"What? _Really_? I _never_ would have guessed" Jane huffed.

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit"

"And bathroom sex isn't low?"

The pair stared at each other, Jane pressed her tongue to the side of her cheek, a grin upon her lips.

"Welcome to the team Doctor Isles" Jane walked out and Maura smiled into her notes a noticeable blush crept upon her skin.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
